


We All Need A Shoulder To Lean On

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Ike gets to grieve for his fathers death, M/M, Other Greil Mercenaries mentioned, some sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: Ike had cried the night Greil had diedBut only one person ever saw that moment of weakness





	We All Need A Shoulder To Lean On

It was still pouring rain by the time he had found Ike. The shirt he normally wore under his robes was soaked and clinged to his body, showing just how thin he was. His untied hair stuck to his forehead, partly covering the mark he hated so dearly. He looked like a mess, but he didn’t care since only Ike would see him like this, and he could only imagine how bad Ike looked in this current moment. Ike’s face was resting in between his knees, he was curled up as small as he could be, like an upset child who couldn’t face the world. His back was pushed up to lean on a tree trunk, which also served to hide Ike from peoples sight if they only took a quick glance in this direction.

Soren had gotten all the way to standing right beside Ike, he was curled up into himself and still hadn’t notice Soren’s presence. His heart felt heavy at seeing the one he cared about so deeply in such a state, it wasn’t right. Ike didn’t deserve this pain, he had a father who loved him and he loved him dearly in return. His father was the only parent he really remembered as his memories of his mother were few and vague. He didn’t need this pain, he didn’t need to become the leader of the company so young, he was a child still, he didn’t need to bear the responsibilities and lives of so many people on his shoulders when he was young enough to still not have his own life in order yet.

As quietly as he could, he crouched down so he was eye level with Ike. He tried to ignore the pain in his heart as he heard quiet choked back sobs leave the grief-stricken boy and reached out a hand to touch Ike’s shoulder. The boy flinched at the contact but looked up towards Soren. His eyes were red from crying and tears still fall down his tear stained face.

“What are you doing out here?” His voice cracked slightly

“I was looking for you,” Soren’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I was concerned about you”

“I’m fine-“

“Don’t lie to me,” he tried to sound stern, but instead he sounded almost afraid. Afraid for Ike. “You’re not okay, just...be honest with me. Please Ike,” slowly he moved a hand up to wipe away some tears from Ike’s eye. He tried to keep a neutral expression on his face, but he knew his face was reflecting the concern he currently felt. Beorc’s lived such short lifespans to begin with and to see one shortened even further by someone else’s hand must be the most torturous thing someone could live through. Especially if the beorc in question was important to you, like a loving parent. Or even, someone you loved. He shook his head to clear his mind, he didn’t need to have any other worries right now. Ike was the most important thing in this moment. To make sure he wasn’t suffering all by his lonesome, that was the most crucial thing to Soren. People said that being with someone made even the most excruciating pain more bearable, and in this moment, Soren hoped that those simple beorc tales were true.

“Soren”

“You don’t have to talk to me, if you don’t want to... Don’t cause more suffering for yourself then you can bear,” he wish he knew what to say. He really wish he did, but he didn’t know what this feels like. The pain of losing family, that was a feeling that would be forever foreign to him. He was useless right now, but yet, he stayed. He couldn’t help but yet, he couldn’t leave Ike alone. The mere thought of doing that made his very heartbeat feel pained.

Ike sat up slowly, turning himself to face Soren. “Why, why aren’t you being your usual self?” Before Soren could reply, he shocked the mage by leaning forward and resting his head on his shoulder. Without even thinking about it, Soren brought a hand up to rest on the back of Ike’s head, his fingers absentmindedly playing with his rain soak hair. “Usually you would be, so critical of someone being like this”

“There’s… a time and place where grief is allowed. Where it’s needed,” he hoped he didn’t sound too stupid saying something like that. Last thing he needed Ike to do was try to push the conversation away from himself.

“Is that right?” His voice was more stable now, if only slightly. But that was an improvement, right?

“Yes, sometimes the benefits of keeping your emotions to yourself don’t outweigh the benefits of letting them be exposed”

“How?” He figured Ike was asking him questions to try and keep himself from breaking down into sobs again.

“Well…” He honestly didn’t know the answer, delicate emotions wasn’t Soren’s field of expertise. But he dug himself down this far, he had to at least try to give a competent answer. “If you don’t grieve properly, it’ll continue to weigh your mind down, like a weight of constant pressure. A constant wanting to express your emotions but yet, not allowing yourself to because of walls you've put up around yourself. You want to protect your pride, public image, or whatever it may be, but it’ll make you more vulnerable down the road. The weight you carry will continue to slowly destroy those emotional barriers you put up, and you’ll break down. And it’ll be the most ugly, pure display of emotional pain, intensified because of your refusal to let the weight come down on your heart sooner”

A small laugh came from Ike, it was rough due to his earlier sobbing, but he had laughed. Was his answer really so awful that he had to laugh even though the man’s breathe still hitched from trying not to cry? “You’re far more understanding of people then you let on”

“Well, I just…” it was somewhat embarrassing to hear that, even in this moment. “I need to be with you, or else I would never know how you’re feeling. Since you always try to hide it”

The only response he got from Ike was a nod of his head and after that, they were silent. Pouring rain hitting the ground was the only noise around them, a calm sound that in any other circumstance would be something to be enjoyed. But in this moment, it only highlighted the heavy air of sorrow that hanged over them.

After a few minutes of listening to the pouring rain, along with very quiet sniffles from Ike, the grieving man spoke. “I miss him”

“I know, Ike”

“What am I supposed to do? How am I,” he couldn’t hold back his sobs any longer. “Supposed to just, take up his position? How can I-“

“Those worries can come when tomorrow arrives. For now, grieve. Grieve now cause you’ll have to be a new man tomorrow”

“Soren-“

“Tomorrow, you’ll be known as commander Ike, the man who was brave enough to not even cry at his father's death. He who stood up and took on his new responsibilities without hesitation. But for tonight,” he wrapped both his arms around him, hugging Ike as best as he could from their positions. “You can be the grieving son. The Ike who lost his father, the man who had raised you. I promise, no one else will never know your weakness. I’ll keep this secret to the grave”

“I,” a shaky sigh left him. “Thank you, Soren”

After that, Ike wept unapologetically, the sound of rain became muted due to his broken sobs, said sobs muffled by keeping his head resting on Soren’s shoulder.

…

They had stayed outside for who knows how long before finally heading back to the abandoned castle the mercenaries were using as their shelter. Soren had stayed with Ike all night, not getting any sleep himself. Ike hadn’t been much better, he had fallen into a restless sleep for a brief moment, but they had mostly stayed up all night together, not exchanging many words. Instead just holding each other silently, letting the rain be their background noise.

He knew that neither one of them were really prepared for the new day, Soren’s eyes burned due to the lack of sleep, but he refused to let it show. Ike’s obvious exhaustion was easily excused, as it seemed no one had the most peaceful night. Ike went through the motions of being appointed the new leader of the company and had learned that members had left due to his new leadership. After having a conversation with Boyd and Titania about the members who left, along with Titania scolding Soren for being his blunt and analytical self as he had delivered the news of Shinon and Gatrie in a direct matter. As if Ike wanted to be given news in a sugar coated form, that idea in itself was foolish. After all that though, the two finally had a brief moment to themselves.

“Soren, about last night…”

“Hmm? What about-“

“I uhh,” a nervous chuckle left the new leader. “Thank you,” at this, Soren gave a nod and the smallest smile towards Ike, which Ike returned right back.

“It was no problem, Boss”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought about how Ike had processed Greil’s death off screen and figured the only person he would ever want to see him in such a weak state was Soren
> 
> And I guess this could be the parallel to how Ike comforts a crying Soren in their A support.


End file.
